


Don't Need Me

by UnknownAI



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAI/pseuds/UnknownAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't blind. He was many things but he, along with anyone who had eyes, could see what was happening.</p><p>Steve was in love with Bucky. Not the "brothers from another mother" love but the "let's get married and have seven kids" kind of love. Had this been anyone else, Tony would be in full support.</p><p>Except Steve was supposed to be Tony's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Tony feels and was like, "hey, I wanna have a go at this." So this is my mediocre angst.

Tony wasn't blind. He was many things but he, along with anyone who had eyes, could see what was happening.

Steve was in love with Bucky. Not the "brothers from another mother" love but the "let's get married and have seven kids" kind of love. Had this been anyone else, Tony would be in full support.

Except Steve was supposed to be Tony's boyfriend.

He didn't mind at first. He knew that Bucky needed help adjusting and that Steve was his only piece of familiarity.  So Tony brushed off Steve's apology when he said he couldn't make it to dinner. Tony said it was okay when Steve wanted to sit next to Bucky during movie night. (It really, really wasn't okay.)

However, Tony knew his limitations and being stood up was where he drew the line.

He waited. And waited. Then waited some more. 'It's fine,' he thought to himself and glanced at the clock.  'Only half an hour late.' He kept himself occupied, folding the napkins into intricate shapes and chewing on the bread. When the hour mark hit, Tony knew he wasn't coming or really, just stopped deluding himself. He left the restaurant, leaving a huge tip for the waitress because god bless her for not saying anything, just bringing more napkins and bread.

When he got back to the Tower, an hour earlier than he planned, he stormed into the common room. Thor, Clint, and Bucky were playing Mario Kart while Steve sketched in the love chair. "Fucking blue shells!" Clint cried but Tony wasn't listening. He zeroed in on the blond in the corner, blood reaching a boiling point. Tony strode over to him and slapped the sketchbook out of his hand, causing everyone to freeze. Steve looked up to Tony in concern.

"Honey–"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Thor paused the game and the three watched them.

"What's wrong?"

"Today is our anniversary."

"Huh? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It's just that I got so distracted–" The guilty look in Steve's eyes almost made Tony give in. Almost say sorry for being so angry and that it was fine, even though it hadn't been fine for months.

"All you had to do was show up. I planned the dinner at the restaurant from our first date, I even fucking prepared a light show, and all you had to do was show up. Instead, you're here, sitting on your ass and fucking doodling," Tony paused and glanced at the sketchbook on the floor. It captured Bucky whooping in victory, controller in the air.

Tony's heart nearly stopped.

He picked up the sketchbook gingerly. Steve made a move to snatch it back but one look from Tony had him sitting back down. Slowly, he flipped to the front. It started with the Avengers fighting, with Natasha elegantly taking down an enemy, Clint pulling back an arrow while on top a skyscraper, Bruce's flesh tinged green. Then it was mostly Iron Man: the armor, in battle, flying. Slowly, it turned to almost exclusively Tony. He saw himself laughing and working and napping. Tony swallowed down a choked sob. He wished he could go back to this time, this happier time, but it wasn't that simple anymore.

He flipped through a couple more pictures. Pieces of art, of him, became less intricate and detailed. They had become less specific, sketches of male faces and figures. The further in Tony got, the more they began to take another shape. A man preparing for combat, a soldier saluting, Bucky back in the forties. Bucky in the infirmary, being tended to. Bucky at a baseball game. Bucky simply giving a heartwarming grin.

Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky._

Tony came to a stop at the latest drawing. He could only imagine all the blank pages being filled with Bucky, not him. Swallowing down tears, he spoke.

"Steve…"

"Tony, I–"

"I think we both know it's over.”

"What? No, we can work it out," Steve tried to grab Tony by the arm, who yanked it back out of his grasp. He shook his head, backing away.

"I can't do this anymore, Steve. I've waited for so long, for too long. I'm sorry."

He turned to the elevator despite Steve’s cries of protest. As the doors shut, Tony slid down with his back against the wall, hands cradling his head. He couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t love a man who doesn’t love him back.


End file.
